The “squat” exercise is an exercise utilized to strengthen, tone and rehabilitate muscles such as muscles of the leg including a person's quadriceps, hamstrings and calves. When engaged in a “squat” exercise, a person raises and/or lowers a resistance load by the moving his or her hips and legs between a lowered position and an upright position while maintaining proper stance, posture and movement. Maintaining the proper stance, posture and movement during a “squat” exercise is sometimes difficult.